


after another adventure

by SkyRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Eevee was feeling discouraged and exhausted from the trip.
Relationships: Eevee & Piplup
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	after another adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shrineofstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/gifts).



> Eevee and Piplup were my childhood faves!

Eevee had just come home with her trainer after a long adventure to find a stone so she could evolve. They came back empty handed. Eevee was feeling discouraged and exhausted from the trip. 

As they entered their home, loud cheers erupted. Her trainer’s family had hung up a  _ Welcome Home _ banner as well as some colorful balloons. The sight managed to cheer up Eevee a bit, especially when she saw her friend Piplup among the crowd.

Piplup rushed over, wrapping his flippers into Eevee's fur to give her a hug. Eevee’s tail wagged. She was glad to be home.


End file.
